The Monster, The Temptress and the Son of XANA
by EmoBlackie
Summary: Our destiny is made out for us but we choose what paths to take to get there. Can Ulrich come to terms with his origin or be forced to live in darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

As Aelita laid in her bed she couldn't help but think about her relationship with all of her friends. She was happy to no longer be confined on Lyoko and to finally be able to live her life like a normal teenager. Her thoughts shifted to Jeremie.

Jeremie was smart, kind, a bit awkward but was still a wonderful friend to have. She knew he had romantic feelings for her and at first she thought she did to. Yet in the end all she could see him as was like a brother though she never told him outright, fearing that it would destroy what they had now.

Odd was again another male that was, in her eyes a jovial loveable brother. His humor always managed to bring light to the group even through dark times and there were indeed dark, dark times recently. Yet behind any pain he was feeling was his humor that made it all go away even if it was temporary. Shockingly though, Odd had matured over the years especially now that his girlfriend Samantha Knight transferred to Kadic High.

Aelita had to admit she didn't like the idea of having her in the group due to her history but as time went on, her and Sam became great friends and even was well trusted enough by the group to be a new addition to the Lyoko warriors. Her outfit on Lyoko was solid black tights and a mask that covered her entire face except her eyes making her look that of a ninja. She had two 2-foot daggers that were used for combat and included was a 6 pointed throwing star. She was fast at attacking enemies and was precise in her attacks in every deadly way.

William and Yumi needless to say were both similar in more than one way minus William's impulsiveness. William having been rescued by none other than his rival for Yumi's heart...Ulrich Stern. Aelita remembered that event that had happened over a year ago like it was yesterday. Both herself and Ulrich were the only one's left on that mission that hadn't been devirtualized by William. But this mission was to solely rescue William from Xana and the group had voted Ulrich to be the one to do it. Jeremie had upgraded Ulrich's katana that if was used correctly would separate William from the specter possessing him. But like always William was a hassle and Ulrich was giving all that he had against William with fear in his mind that if he failed that Aelita would be left at his mercy and Xana's. But to everyone's surprise the Xanafied William had made a very costly mistake. He swung his large sword at Ulrich's head and Ulrich ducked then took his katana and split William in half.

The specter flew to the right before disappearing while William flew to the left being devirtualized. From that moment on both him and Ulrich became even closer to everyone's surprise, especially Yumi's. They hung out regularly and even sparred for fun from time to time yet it was still evident that William's desire was Yumi.

During a conversation she and Yumi had, Yumi had stated plainly that Ulrich was the one she wanted to be with while William was like more of a brother to her like her relationship with Jeremie. But this for some reason gave her a spark of jealousy yet she kept it hidden behind a warm smile. She wasn't sure why she felt it so she just shook it off. After all Yumi and Ulrich were her friends and obviously liked each other yet recently Ulrich and herself had talked more often and it appeared to everyone that Ulrich had seemed to had lost interest in his quest for Yumi.

Ulrich had changed somewhat yet his personality remained intact minus that now he was not shy and was actually more social than he used to be when the group first discovered Lyoko and Aelita. Aelita frowned while staring up at the ceiling. There were also bad quality changes Ulrich had as well partly due to the fact his parents had been killed by Xana after he materialized his monsters and sent them into the city. A silent tear fell down her cheek at the memory that was only seven months ago.

An older brother of Ulrich, Martin Stern, that none of the group had known about except for Odd took over the house in order to support and be closer to Ulrich. Yet after their parents' funeral it took Ulrich some time to accept it. We all had tried to be hopeful that a return to the past would fix it, but it didn't. Since then, we had not gone on Lyoko due to the fact that Xana's attacks had seemingly stopped abruptly.

Ulrich had started wearing darker attire as well as dye his own hair black; we all assumed it was his way of mourning. From his action, many girls began taking notice of this to Yumi's (and secretly my) disappointment. Though she thought the new look made Ulrich ten times more desirable (and me) she didn't like the fact that girls would flock around him everyday flirting with him in front of the group. None of the others seemed to mind it (minus Yumi and Aelita) but what they did mind was the fact that Ulrich picked up smoking in which his brother would buy him and share with him.

One day I pulled him to the forest and expressed my concern.

FLASBACK:

"Why are you doing this Ulrich!" Aelita yelled at him.

"Geez Aelita I thought I was the one with the choice. None of you complain about William when he does It." he replied coldly.

"He's 18 for one, and seeing you do it hurts us...it hurts me." she says looking at the ground.

Ulrich looks down hurt by her words.

"I-I didn't know you cared so much..." he said barely above a whisper.

"Are you doing this because of the death of your parents?"

All he does is turn his head away, a silent tear running down his cheek. Aelita wraps her arms around Ulrich and Ulrich does the same to her and cries onto her shoulder. From that point on, her and Ulrich became closer than thought possible; their close friendship soon seemed to become something more after Ulrich revealed his vulnerable side.

END OF FLASHBACK

Aelita smiled, Ulrich had trusted her enough to be even more open with his feelings and after that day they hung out more and talked more but in secret in an attempt to not cause rumors or have the group thinking they were dating or screwing each other behind their backs. Aelita enjoyed their constant flirting and but wondered where all this would take them and she was sure that somehow bad things would come from it. Yet she thought of it being possible if they were falling for each other. She quickly shook off her fantasy of that knowing it would break Yumi's and Jeremie's heart. Aelita turned to her side and fell asleep dreaming of the tomorrow yet to come, maybe she could talk to him about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was even harder falling asleep than ever before for Ulrich. Lately he has been getting feelings of impending doom and not of the depression kind. Something bad was going to happen, he could just feel it but what more did he have to lose? He already lost his parents to X.A.N.A and since then he had vowed to be the one to bring him down whether it was to pull a switch or cut his head off. Ulrich wanted..no needed retribution.

Ulrrich awoke to the sound of the school's fire alarm half asleep and half awake. His vision still blurred so he waited just a few more minutes before getting up.

"Hey Odd, get up! Fire!" He yelled toward his roommates bed but found that he wasn't there.

`Oh yeah, he snuck out to see Sam.` He thought to himself.

He quickly got dressed in his usual black attire while adding a black hoodie before darting out of the room. As he ran down the halls he noticed something odd, there was an alarm going off but no smoke. Ontop of that where were the other students? Ulrich raced out the door and nearly threw up from what he saw under the moonlit sky.

Bodies of damn near the entire school layed mutilated on the ground, a look of fear still sketched upon their faces. Ulrich looked towards the middle of all the carnage to see his friends all together conversing apparently not aware of his presence. Ulrich approached them and stood next to William who again like everyone else didn't show any sign of acknowledging his presence.

"Guys what's going on?" Ulrich asked only to be ignored.

"William?" he said as he tried to put his hand on the older boy's shoulder only to have it phase through.

"What the hell is going on!" Ulrich yelled still being ignored.

Instead he just stood there listening to them talk.

"So what's going on?" Aelita asked.

"Were not sure yet actually. It feels like a X.A.N.A attack but since when does he just up and massacre kids?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"We have to do something, he can't get away with this." William added.

"I agree, we should head back to the factory. Where's Ulrich, Odd and Samantha? They should be here by now?" Yumi asked.

"Uh hello? Right here, are you guys blind?" Ulrich stated only for his words to not to be heard.

At that moment, Odd emerged from the forest covered head to toe in blood while his eyes seemed to be filled with horror and emotional pain. There were no wounds on him yet whoever's blood that was upon him could not have survived.

"ODD!" The group exclaimed running to Odd to check to see if he was okay.

"I..I-I can't believe he killed her. He did all this. He killed everyone." Odd said through clenched teeth and his eyes bled the held back tears he had been holding in.

"What are you talking about Odd? Who did this? Where's Ulrich? Where's Samantha?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"Don't you get it! Samantha is dead! He butchered her and tried to kill me. There was..was so much blood."Odd exclaimed falling to his knees shaking and sobbing.

"Who did this to you Odd?" Aelita asked.

Odd swallowed hard, his throat dry yet he whispered out a name that no one expected.

"Ulrich."

As if the night wasn't bad enough. It began to rain hard. The blood on the ground began rising with the water making an ankle deep crimon tide. Lightening flashed and as it did. A black cloaked figure appeared, it was a young man maybe their age judging from the height. His hood covered his face while he wore armor underneathe the cloak that shined everytimeunder or lightening struck. In the young man's hands were katanas, both dripping blood with the falling rain.

The young man had appeared 15 feet behind Ulrich and began slowly approaching the group as Ulrich was oblivious to his presence but not to the group. When Ulrich did turn around, he was face to face with the hooded young man who only stared back at Ulrich through the shadows of his covered face. The young man cocked his head to the side at Ulrich, studying him before walking around him heading towards his friends.

"NOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" Ulrich screamed in rage as he charged at the figure only to have the young man turn around and aim his katana at Ulrich sending out lightening at him.

His body ached as Ulrich could feel every jolt through his being flying back hard onto the ground. The young man continued his march toward the rest of the lyoko warriors. William charged the mysterious boy only to be kneed in the gut falling to his knees.

"Arrggghh. Why? Why are you doing this?" William asked the boy who without a word decapitated William.

As William's body hit the ground, the young man sheathed his katanas preferring to kill the rest with on his own terms. Ulrich weakly stood up, his body completely numb.

"Y-you monster." Ulrich said slowly walking toward the man but he ignored him and continued his onslaught.

Odd's fate was horrible. The boy shot lightening from his hand at Odd and raised his body in the rainning sky. Odd's screams were finally silenced when his body burst from the electrocution. Ulrich fell to his knees, in far too much pain to get up. Why was he not killed he wondered.

Yumi's death was quick. The young man approached her and began to caress her cheek with his right hand.

"Why? You don't have to do this. Your a good guy." she cried to the boy who lowered his hand to her throat and crushed her windpipe silenceing her forever.

As her body fell limply to the ground, Ulrich's anger and pain only surged as he painfully stood his body up again and began a quicker walking pace to the hooded assassin. As the young man began approaching Jeremie and Aelita, they had backed up to the woods and the boy stopped. A shadowy hand reached from the darkness and grasped the top of Aelita's head. The hand glowed for a moment and Aelita fell to her knees looking up with an evil grin. She got back up and with surprising strength and quickness grabbed and lifted Jeremie by the throat.

"Ae-*gasp*lita, wh-why?" Jeremie gasped out before she smiled wickedly at him and pushing her fist into his chest and pulling out his still beating heart then dropped both him and the organ onto the ground.

Blood had splattered on her face and clothes but it didn't phase her. She turned to the cloaked boy.

"Took your sweet ass time huh handsome?" Aelita winked to him.

The boy approached her as Ulrich stayed in place watching the events helplessly. The figure in the woods walked out and revealed a human form of X.A.N.A

"Excellent work my son." X.A.N.A said approvingly, a dark smile forming on his lips.

The cloaked young man only nodded before he turned to Aelita pulling her into a searing lustful kiss while lifting her left leg with his right hand. As his tongue dove into her mouth he could taste the blood that had covered her face and lips. He share the taste with his tongue to hers causing both to moan. When their kiss ended, Aelita turned to Ulrich and pointed.

"What do we do with him?" She said in a cute but deadly tone.

"Yes what do we do with him?" xana asked.

The cloaked man pulled off his hood to reveal Ulrich, his eyes were a glowing red.

"He's no threat to us father. I rather enjoy him watching as I destroy all that loves most in this world." the darker Ulrich replied.

At this, the real Ulrich snapped awake breathing heavily. He turned to look at Odd's bed that still contained the lovable snoring oaf.

`Woah, was that a dream?` Ulrich thought to himself before turning over and falling back asleep.

A dark voice echoed through the room softly not awakening the two sleeping teens and dog.

"Power is everything. Hatrid fuels it. Pain sustains it. Suffering starts it all. But you will learn that soon enough my son. Very soon. Ha ha ha ha ha."

A/N: ummm, yeah. Dark story. What can I say? I LOVE DARK. A special thanks to hhhmmm for posting this story and chapters up. THANK YOU! :) 


End file.
